Red Scales
by Lt. Wyoming
Summary: Taki, Mitsurugi and her son must defeat a modern army to save the Lizard race. TakiLizard man pairing. Rated R for later chapters. FINISHED!
1. Default Chapter

Red Scales  
  
AN: Another odd pairing story. I don't own Soul Calibur.  
  
"Demon captured!" yelled Taki. Taki had finally defeated Inferno. She knew now that it was time to return home. She had no reason to stay at this destroyed church any longer. Taki walked far and finally found a decent sized village. The town seemed peaceful enough, and the more peace the better. Taki had grown tired of battles. They made her body ache and it seemed that with every battle instead of becoming easier it became harder. Taki made a deep sigh and went to a market stall. The woman there sold many kinds of vegetables some she had never seen before. Before she could choose she realized she had no money. "What's the matter?" asked the woman. "I have no money." Sighed Taki.  
  
"Well, I'm sure- -"the woman stopped dead in her sentence. She started to shake and her voice began to quiver. "C-can I help you sir?" Taki turned around to see Lizard man. Then Taki's heart skipped a beat. Lizard man was a fierce warrior who was infamous for his quick kills. Lizard man reached for his belt. Taki immediately prepared herself for battle. Lizard man looked into her eyes for a long time. "I'm just paying for your food." Said Lizard man worried. Then Taki's heart skipped two beats. Lizard man had just spoken. In fact it seemed as if most of his Lizard dialect had vanished.  
  
"How did you learn to speak?" asked Taki surprised. "It took me years but I had to learn so my Lizard village could speak the language of trade. Lately it's been hard to get enough provisions. Winter will be here soon and we will not have enough food. I have discovered after reviewing the stock that merchants have been cheating us. However now that I know these languages of Japanese, Chinese and English I believe that the entire Lizard race will know these strange tongues." Explained Lizard man. Taki stood for a moment absorbing the information that Lizard man has told him.  
  
"Where did you get the money to pay for all this rice?" asked Taki. "I'm also in the merchant trade now." Said Lizard man. "I'm currently here to meet with a subordinate merchant of Matthew Perry." Exclaimed Lizard man. Taki still eyed Lizard man. She did not trust this strange creature yet. "He says that he has a new weapon one the will change the world. One that can wipe out a man in one single second. Something called gunpowder." Said Lizard man. Taki also had heard of this amazing weapon called gunpowder. Though she had never seen it in use. People told her however it would replace swords. Soon the way of the ninja and samurai would be pointless. They were dying out, slowly but surely.  
  
Rain clouds swirled around the village. "Looks like a storm." Stated Taki. "We'd better get shelter. I know of an inn nearby." Suggested Lizard man. "I don't have any money." Said Taki. Taki looked at the ground. She knew what he would say next, but she wished he wouldn't. "You can stay in my room if you'd like." Offered Lizard man. "Sure." Replied Taki. The two then went inside the inn. Lizard man walked into the room first, as he went in Taki heard a whisper from down the hall the whisper seemed to call her name. She answered it.  
  
Taki went to the end of the hall and found an old man sitting cross legged by a door. "So, you have already taken the first step." Said the old man. "What are you talking about?" asked Taki nervously. "Your love for him will soon blossom. Do not ignore your inner feelings. If you do a very horrible thing will happen. Follow your destiny Taki." Said the old man prophetically. Taki slowly backed away and then ran down back to Lizard's man room as fast as she could.  
  
Taki reached the room with fear in her eyes. "Is there something wrong?" asked Lizard man. "No. Nothing." Lied Taki. Lizard man showed her the room. It was a decent room with only one bed. "I will sleep on the floor. You sleep on the bed. I would be ashamed if I did not put a lady first." Said Lizard man. "I'm no lady." Said Taki. However Taki took the bed anyway. She found herself soon in sleep.  
  
Taki then seemed to have a strange dream. I'm her dream she saw a field full of dandelions. They surrounded everything. Then she saw Lizard man standing some fifteen feet away. Standing next to him was someone who looked like a Lizard person. Except he looked a bit like her father. His skin was covered in red scales. His eyes seemed to long for her. Taki started to walk towards them she felt something in her hand. It was an amulet. Taki rubbed against the grooves which carved a picture of a Lizard holding a sword. She looked up and became face to face with a scarred face man. His lip was cut in half. Her wore a patch on one eye. You could clearly see it covered his missing eye. There was a huge gas across his right cheek. And a scar running down his left eye. His teeth were crooked and his eyes a pale blue. Taki jumped back in fear. The scarred man started to reach for her. An evil gaze came over his face. Then Taki awoke.  
  
Taki was covered with sweat. The dream seemed so real and she was surprised in the detail. Her tight red suit was becoming uncomfortable with all the sweat beating down her body. She took of the suit and laid in her bed naked. Then she remembered that Lizard man was in the room. She quickly found her green attire and went to sleep again, hoping that Lizard man had not seen her. She didn't know however Lizard man had.  
  
Taki awoke the next morning to find that Lizard man was no longer in the room. She went into the hall to look for him but found nothing. Then she went outside the inn and saw Lizard man pacing back and forth on a dirt path. "Lizard man you seem troubled." Said Taki. "Do not call me Lizard man. I can no longer be part of my Lizard clan and family." Said Lizard man sadly. "Why not? What has happened in the last night that could have made you be exiled?" asked Taki worried. "I looked at a human woman in lust last night." Replied Lizard man not making eye contact with Taki. "Who?" asked Taki. "You." Replied Lizard man embarrassed. Taki gasped. She knew that some men lusted for her but she never thought she could catch the attention of a Lizard person. The Lizard people were very strict on how to look at those of the opposite sex. So strict that if you had sex outside of marriage they castrated the man and disowned the woman.  
  
"Lizard man I will not tell anybody." Said Taki. A warm smile spread across her face. She wanted to laugh but she knew how serious this was. "I have told myself so it is too late. My new name is Paul!" exclaimed Lizard man. "What will you do now?" asked Taki. "I will disappear from this earth. I must never be seen or heard of again. I bring dishonor to my family and people. "Just because you love me you bring dishonor?!" yelled Taki. "I must go. The room is still paid for tonight. You may stay again. Goodbye Taki." Said Paul with so much despair Taki almost cried. Then something came over Taki it was not like she even said it, like another force was forcing her to say it. "Paul! I love you!" yelled Taki to get Paul to stop. Paul did stop dead in his tracks.  
  
"W-what?" asked Paul. "You heard me. I love you!" said Taki now sounding sad. "Your humor is very dry." Said Paul plainly. "Nobody could love something like me." "I could. Because your not a thing." Said Taki now sounding very sincere. Paul turned to her. "Look me in the eye and say that you love me." Ordered Paul. Taki looked dead into his eyes staring at his reptile eyes for the longest time. Then Taki kissed Paul. Paul was shocked. He didn't expect this reaction at all. What had triggered this wave of emotions? Taki didn't understand what was happening to her. In a way she didn't really care. She knew that she loved Paul and Paul only.  
  
"I can't stay in that room alone. I'll need you to keep me company." Seduced Taki. After a very fervent night Taki sat happily on a bench. She had never had so much peace in her entire life. For once she felt that all would be okay. Paul walked up to her. "So where do we go from here? It's not safe to stay in this town such acts as this are illegal." Stated Paul. "I know. We should find a place of our won in the Mediterranean maybe Cyprus!" exclaimed Taki excitedly. Paul thought it was a good idea as welll. They had enough money to spare. The couple had just reached the city gates when Taki asked Paul of something. "Promise me Paul that you shall never leave me." Asked Taki. Paul looked at her a smile across his scaly face. "I promise." Said Paul. Then a storm cloud brewed. A bad omen of things to come. Suddenly a bolt of lighting struck the ground and from it emerged a man in a black suit. He held in his hand a gun.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Paul. "My name is Victor. I am from the year 2020. You see in my time a small genetic code is appearing in humans. Causing them to look like Lizard man here. The reason is because of your son. If you two were to mate you would bear a son. This child would keep an army from wiping out the entire Lizard race. You see soon that royalty will find Lizards filthy. They will order them destroyed. But your son will help lead a rebellion powerful enough to stop this army and the destruction of the Lizard race for one hundred years. During this time period his genetics will be passed on but will not be dominant in the genetic cell stream for hundreds of years. When it finally becomes active it will plague the human race. Humans will grow scales and will have nocturnal vision. Then their diet will change and eventually almost fifteen percent of the population of earth will becomes savage Lizard people!" exclaimed Victor.  
  
Taki and Paul stared at Victor for the longest time absorbing the information they had just heard. "So wait your saying what?" asked Taki. "That, I will have to kill one of you before you breed." Said Victor coldly. Victor then pulled out a pistol. With that he blasted Paul in the chest. Paul fell down to the ground. The storm clouds began to produce rain. Taki screamed in a rage and through her Kunai at Victor. Victor was cut in the face by it. "My work is done here Taki. It's time for you to go home!" laughed Victor. Victor then suddenly disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Probably returning to his own time.  
  
Taki then fell to the ground onto Paul. "Paul, you promised me you would never leave me!" yelled Taki. "I will never leave you." Said Paul. Taki looked at her palm it was covered in blood. "P-Paul please don't go. I've never felt like this about anyone! You can't leave me! You can't!" Yelled Taki. Paul looked at Taki in the eyes, he began to sing softly with each word he became more quiet his life fading. "You are my dandelion, you are my greatest find, I love you. I love you." Said Paul with his last breath as he closed his eyes dead.  
  
"Paul! Paul! LIZARD MAN!" yelled Taki at the top of her lungs. The rain beat down on Taki. A guard of the gate who had been listening and hiding at the same time approached Taki. "You slept with that thing?!" yelled the guard "I have no choice but to put you in the prison we will decide what to do with you later." Said the guard coldly. The guard escorted Taki to her cell...  
  
AN: Not bad? Excellent? Horrible? I can't know unless you review! Next chapter coming up soon! But I need reviews! 


	2. Celric

Chapter two  
  
AN: in reply to some of my reviews....First off about Lizard Man being Greek I never did specify on where he came from. He was there on business. Next Victor already had the gun loaded. Also Victor is from the future read the chapter carefully and you will notice that. He mentions it about forty times! (lol) Then Lizardman I decided just to do it like that. Give me a break, my Soul Calibur file went corrupt and I lost all my status on Lizardman. Next to that I go into more detail in this and later chapters on his new state of being. But anyway I'm glad that your criticizing my work. It gives me a chance to get better. Sometimes when writing you forget important stuff and then somebody remind you and your like...oh yeah! I'm such a dingus! Also I will explain in this chapter in deep thought why Taki loved Lizard man/Paul I don't own Soul Calibur. Oh and also, I chose the name Paul because it was random.  
  
Taki lay in her cell. The room was dark and musty. Rats ran everywhere. She was so hungary and thirsty but she couldn't quench anyone of her desires. But her biggest desire was Lizard Man. Who was that Victor? Why did he hate Lizard man so much. Why was she being tried for loving Lizard man? As she thought these things she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
In Taki's dream she was in the same meadow she was in her last dream. There stood victor, alone. Taki recognized that Victor had been her previous dream. The scar on his cheek was because of when she cut him. Taki then went into rage, charging at Victor. Suddenly Victor vanished. An eerie fog loomed across the meadow. Then the old man she had seen earlier approached her. "So, Paul is dead is he not?" asked the old man. "His name isn't Paul it's Lizard man!" yelled Taki angirly. "Whatever his name was he's now dead. This is disturbing in itself, but not as disturbing had it not been he had impregnated you." Said the old man calmly while scratching his beard. "I'm pregnant?" asked the shocked Taki. "All it takes is one night. You see Taki Victor wanted to make sure that your son never was born. Your son will lead the rebellion against his modern army. Later your son would then mate with a human woman. Her child will show no signs of Lizard trait. But that does not mean he does not have it. The genes of your son will lay dormant for hundreds of years. Then it will emerge and cause nearly fifteen percent of the population to grow scales on their skin. You see Taki, if you had not fallen in love with Lizard man your son would have never been born and this modern army would've wiped out the entire Lizard race...forever. Normally Taki you would have never fallen for Lizard man. But it was destiny for you to love him. You can love no other man. You will never even lust for another man for a brief moment. Your heart rests with him." Taki suddenly fell on her knees.  
  
"It's not fair! Why can't I have to one person I'm meant to love?!! Why must I live the rest of my life suffering? Why?" sobbed Taki. "Because Taki...it is your destiny. That inner purpose you felt after beating Inferno...this is it." Said the old man as he vanished into the fog. Taki awoke from her dream she lay on her back looking at the ceiling, she could get up, she could somehow kill the guards and escape but she was drained physically, mentally and spiritually. She would have to wait and just see where destiny led her.  
  
One month later....  
  
A guard walked into Taki's cell. He gave her a piercing gaze. Taki shuddered. He walked over to her and looked at her stomach. He then left the cell quickly returning in less than a minute with a higher ranking official. "Sir, she's pregnant. Look at the developing stretch marks on her stomach." Stated the Guard. The officer looked at Taki's stomach. He licked his teeth then spat on the wall. "Yes, she is pregnant. Probably from that lizard bastard. Well you know the code. Were not allowed to kill expecting women. So your death is being delayed. After you give birth to the child and we find he is well enough suited to live on it's own....we will kill you." Said the officer coldly. The officer exited first he had a slight limp in his left leg. The guard glared at Taki and then left as well. Taki sat cross legged on the floor and looked at the wall for a long time.  
The next day the guard said she had a visitor. Taki had no clue who it was but then as he came near the light she saw his armor. "Mitsurugi?" asked Taki shocked. (Sorry if I spelled Mitsurugi wrong.) "Taki, I'm surprised I'd ever see you in this condition. Pregnant, wasting away, face cracked with tears. Ha! It's so pathetic I could almost laugh. To think I once considered you a rival. Now look at you, even the prostitutes live better than you." Insulted Mitsurugi. "Why do you come to me like this?" sobbed Taki. The guard walked away. Suddenly Mitsurugi's attitude changed. "Taki. You must escape from this place. Your child is first priority but I want to make sure you live as well. Your son must learn of his destiny from you. I will come back for you after the child is born, until then my rival...." With that he left.  
  
Eight months later....  
  
Delivering the child was difficult and one of the most painful experiences Taki had ever been through. She cradled her son in her arms and gave him the name Celric. She loved Celric like her dreams had said Celric had red scales, but the body of a human. His nails had to be frequently cut because they grew into claws. Then one night she heard the same officer and guard talking. "I think the bay is old enough to be on it's on sir." Said the guard. "I agree. This child will be raised to be a glorious soldier. He could help with this war Lord Victor was talking about. He would end up killing his own species. The irony is overwhelming!" laughed the officer. "Sir should I hang her first?" asked the guard. "No. I want to torture her first make her wish she was dead, then grant her wish." Chuckled the Officer evilly.  
  
The next day Taki's wrists were chained to the ceiling and her ankles shackled to the floor. She could not move at all, she was stripped of all her clothing and then wiped on her back she received twenty hard lashes. Everytime the whip came down on her the officer would yell "Say you didn't love him!" And everytime Taki would say "Never! I will always love him!" After the whipping the officer got a bucket of salt water and poured it on her open wounds. Taki screamed in agony and finally then pushed her into her cell. Taki crawled over to Celric and began to cuddle with him. The guard walked in. "Enjoy your last night with your son." Snapped the guard. Taki cried all night. It was hopeless there was nothing she could do.  
  
Then suddenly a large explosion occurred, and it sent the wall of her cell crashing down. "What could have done that?" asked the amazed Taki. Suddenly Mitsurugi pulled up on a horse. "Gun powder. Grab your son we must leave." Taki quickly grabbed Celric and hopped onto the horse. "Where are we going?" asked Taki. "To Greece, we must find the Lizard people and give them your son." Said Mitsurugi as the horse speed away. "Not Celric! I can't give away my son!" yelled Taki. "He must be raised by his race. He will learn the way of the Gylkus weapon, then when the time is right you will tell him his destiny." Explained Mitsurugi. "I could train him as a ninja!" pleaded Taki. "No. You are no longer a ninja your training would be shameful. You took an oath never to have sexual relations. You broke it, and for that you are dishonored." Said Mitsurugi. Taki then looked at the ground in shame. "We are going to Greece that is where Celric will be raised."  
  
AN: next chapter coming soon! Hey what did you think? Better than the last one? I hope! Review! 


	3. The elder

Chapter three 

An: Well now after chapter two I will try to make this chapter better. Hopefully you will think it is better. I don't own Soul Calibur 2

Mitsurugi's horse came to a halt in a marshy forest. The forest was a little foggy, damp and dark. "Where are we Mitsurugi?" asked Taki. "This is where the Lizard people live." Stated Mitsurugi. Taki took a few steps and began to clutch Celric harder. Taki had never felt so vulnerable before, it seemed that everything was closing in on her.

Suddenly Mitsurugi raised up his arms. "Do not harm us! We come in peace. We have word about Lizardman." Yelled Mitsurugi. Taki was amazed how did Mitsurugi know so much about this situation? The Lizard people emerged and surrounded them. Then what seemed to be an elder came out of the growing group. "What do you know of him?" asked the Elder. "This woman with me is Lizard man's mate!" yelled Mitsurugi. The crowd of Lizard people gasped. "We don't believe your lies!" barked the elder.

"Then believe this!" replied Mitsurugi as he held up Celric. The Elder took a long look at Celric. "This still is not enough proof." Stuttered the elder. Then Taki held up Lizardman's amulet. The elder stared at her for a long time. "The time is near." Whispered the elder. "What? What's going on?" asked Taki worried. "Follow me." Ordered the elder.

Taki and Mitsurugi followed the elder into a tent. "I knew that this day would come soon. I could feel I'd live to see it." Said the elder. "Cut to the point." Said Mitsurugi a bit annoyed. "Taki having Celric was no accident. It was pure destiny. It is written here in this book of prophecy. It says very clearly _The western winds will stop. A woman and a Lizard will mate. The Lizard will be slain from someone not of this time. The female will bear the son, the son will grow up healthy and will fight alongside an impossible battle. The Lizards will fight alone against an army of new weapons, all of the lizards will be wiped out all but one. The child of the female will escape somehow and will mate with a human woman. Their child will show sign of his father, but many eras from now slowly his skin will sink back into the human race, his red scales._"

There was silence for a moment. Then Mitsurugi spoke. "There is no way your people can win?' asked Mitsurugi knowing the answer. The elder simply shook his head no. There was even a longer pause. Taki gripped Celric tighter. "I will go, I will find armies to help us. They will join the battle against this menace from the future." Mitsurugi did not rest for a moment he immediately got on his horse and rode away.

"Taki you must give me the child. He must be raised to learn the way of his people." Said the elder. "I know. I understand, but I wish I did not sighed Taki as she kissed Celric and gave him to the elder. "I will watch from a distance as he grows, when the time is right I want to tell him where he came from." Exclaimed Taki. "He may not believe you." Warned the elder. "He will believe me." Taki then with her ninja sword broke the amulet in half. "Give him one half. I'll keep the other." Then Taki walked out of the tent an onto a mountain which overlooked the village.

AN: I know this chapter was short. I'll try to write another longer one before school starts for me.


	4. Water torture

Chapter four: Water torture 

AN: Hey! Here is more! I don't own Soul Calibur

Mitsurugi had just walked into the emperor's office. The office was elegant and had even a miniature garden filled with bonsai trees. The emperor sat calmly at his desk. His arms crossed and his face straight he rarely blinked but when he did they were long slow blinks. His mouth only opened halfway and he spoke rather slowly to Mitsurugi.

"How may I help you samurai?" asked the Emperor. "Your majesty I ask that our army will help a group of people in great need." Asked Mitsurugi. "Who are these people and why should we help them?" asked the Emperor leaning in a bit as though if he did so Mitsurugi would talk faster or louder.

"The Lizard people of Greece they are in grave danger." Answered Mitsurugi. The Emperor squirmed in his seat a bead of sweat rolled down his face. One of his servants quickly came and dabbed it off his face with a towel. "The Lizard people you say? Why should we help those barbarians?" asked the Emperor his speech had speed up and his blinking became more rapid he also began to rub his hands. "Taki a ninja has mated with one of the Lizard people Lizard man I think you know who I am talking about." Said Mitsurugi.

"Ah, yes the merchant. He has bought many pounds of gun powder it's rumored however that he hid a little stash somewhere in the Greek mountains." Informed the Emperor. "Will you help?" asked Mitsurugi. "Of course not Mitsurugi you are fool for even considering this thought." Spat the Emperor. "But your majesty!" Mitsurugi then rose up a bit of anger in his face. "Do you dare to challenge my authority? Samurai I would have expected much more. You must be punished for your ignorance! Guards seize him and place him in the torture chamber. Don't kill him just give him the water torture." Ordered the Emperor.

Mitsurugi was dragged off into a dark room. There they shaved him bald and then from a height dropped little drops of ice cold water onto his head in the exact same spot. Mitsurugi began to cry in pain the water began to feel like a knife jutting through his head. After an hour of this torture Mitsurugi was put back into the Emperor's office.

The Emperor held in his hand a rifle. "You see this weapon Mitsurugi? This weapon will end the Samurai. Since the very first shot you samurai knew you were doomed. Your garbage! Worthless! Now leave my sight!" barked the Emperor. Mitsurugi began to walk out the door stopped and turned. "If you will not help I will find other who will." Stated Mitsurugi. With that he exited. The Emperor sat back down at his desk and stared blankly into space he was calm again his blinking slow and his breathing soft. But his heart raced for though he had many guards he feared the sword of Mitsurugi.

AN: Hey! Next chapter coming up soon so Review!


	5. Goat Urine

Goat's Urine 

AN: Yes the title of the chapter is Goat pee, you'll see what it means. I do not own Soul Calibur. Please read and review.

Mitsurugi stood now on a dock off the West Coast of Iceland. He had heard that the Vikings were willing to fight any battle no matter how ridiculous it was. He entered a bar that a sailor had told him about. He was took look for a man named Lamar a powerful warlord who owned an army twice as large as his competitors. Mitsurugi knew this was the guy to talk to.

Mitsurugi walked into the bar just as he walked in a beer bottle just missed him smashing into the wall leaving the sticky beer all over the wooden walls. "Hey! Watch it!" yelled one of the Vikings. "I'm looking for a man his name is Lamar he's a warlord, and I need his help!" yelled Mitsurugi so the bellowing Vikings could hear him. Nobody moved. "Does nobody want to talk?" asked Mitsurugi. Then a Viking stood up battle-axe in hand. "Why do you want to see Lamar?" asked the Viking a hint of aggression in his voice.

"My name is Mitsurugi that is all you need to know." Said Mitsurugi coolly. The Viking then tried to bash Mitsurugi with the blunt end of his axe. Mitsurugi easily blocked it with his sword. The bar gasped. "Nobody has ever blocked his blow!" exclaimed an astonished Viking. The Viking slowly lifted his axe off of Mitsurugi's sword. "My name is Lamar which means of the sea how may I aid you Samurai?" asked Lamar plainly.

"I shall tell you my needs once we step outside." Answered Mitsurugi. Lamar nodded. Mitsurugi and Lamar walked outside. The sun was setting and it was a beautiful site and for one moment Mitsurugi forgot about his current mission and thought about Taki. He had always liked her but her never dying love for Lizardman bothered him. Then Lamar spoke. "What is it?" asked Lamar. "I need your help. I need your army to help fight a war against a modern army." Said Mitsurugi. "They use gun powder? Very difficult decision. Why are you fighting this army?" asked Lamar. "They want to wipe out the Lizard race. I don't want that to happen I'm doing it partly because of a...friend." Replied Mitsurugi. "Is this friend beautiful?" teased Lamar.

Mitsurugi blushed. "Ah, so I see." Chuckled Lamar. "She is very beautiful." Admitted Mitsurugi. "Alright Samurai, you find another army to fight and I'll be more than happy to join. I myself am eager to see this modern army. Here take this." Said Lamar as he handed Mitsurugi a bottle with a cork screwed in tightly. "Beer?" asked Mitsurugi. "Goat urine we believe it give great fertility to anyone who drinks it." Explained Lamar. Mitsurugi grimaced. "The person drinking this must drink whole bottle no less. Good luck samurai." Exclaimed Lamar as he walked back into the bar. Mitsurugi put the bottle into his pack and then walked on a boat. "I will pay you a high price if you take me to Spain tomorrow.

AN: next chapter will be up soon so stay with me!


	6. The woman

The woman

AN: Hey sorry it took me so long to update this chapter thank you faithful reader I hope you enjoy this chapter I don't own SC.

Taki smiled to herself, the first time she had smiled in sixteen years. Her son was now the age of sixteen and was strong and handsome. He was good with a sword as well as martial combat. In one week he would have to choose a wife and mate that agreed with him. Though Taki knew the parents of the warrior made many of the decisions, she wanted him to choose freely. After all she had. Lizard man was forbidden to even touch a lizard person, she had gone far beyond that.

Taki watched Celric as he suddenly snuck off into a dark little area and into the back door of a hut. Had she not been standing on this hill watching she would have not have seen the suspicious act. Taki quietly snuck into the hut Celric had entered, she then saw Celric having sex with a woman, a human woman! Taki backed up slowly then exited the hut. She panted for a moment then looked at the sky. What the prophet had told her was coming true.

Taki waited for what seemed like a lifetime then finally her son came out. "What were you doing?" asked Taki. "Who are you?" asked Celric. Taki gasped she had just realized that Celric had not ever really met her. "My name is Taki. I'm your mother." Almost whispered Taki. "I don't believe you!" barked Celric Taki jumped back startled by her son's response. "It's true. You see I have the same amulet." Said Taki as she pulled out an amulet. The amulet had the engraving on it. "The elder told me one day I'd meet my true mother. I thought he was lying. He said my father Lizard man died of illness and my true mother drowned. What's the real story?" asked Celric almost in tears.

"I met your father after gaining this sword. Soul edge. I had destroyed a demon by the name of Inferno. Your father was a warrior but also a merchant. He spoke to me and I feel in love with him almost instantly. I did not know why, then a prophet told me it was my destiny. I do not know who this prophet is but he knew the truth. Your father mated with me, and then the next day he was killed by a man named Victor. Victor was from the future, he wanted to make sure that the Lizard genes were never passed down. He did not know I was pregnant with you. I was put in a jail for a long time. I should've escaped or at least tried but I just went into depression. After you were born Mitsurugi rescued me. I brought you here to be raised. Son soon this Victor will try to wipe out your entire race and culture he wants to burn every bit of history about you." Explained Taki.

"How can he destroy our history? All of our records are in the elder's house. He won't let anyone touch it. Our army will protect it!" said cleric raising his voice. "All together your army and citizens make up three thousand. This modern army that Victor wishes to use can easily destroy you. I would think again. He will strike soon. The prophet said by your sixteenth year of life." Celric sat down. He looked around he could not imagine there would be someone who would want to destroy his entire way of life. "We must prepare the army and find allies!" proclaimed Celric. Celric began to run towards the Elder's hut. Taki then laid down on the grass and fell asleep.

Taki awoke in a field of dandelions. It was a dream she knew that her mind would play tricks on her again. Lizard man had his arms wrapped around her. "This is not a dream Taki. This is a vision I am saying you will see me soon. Soon we will be together again." Said Lizard man. "Soon is too long." Sobbed Taki. Lizard man picked up a dandelion. "I could kill you know, it would all be over you would never have to go through the pain of loneliness again." Offered Lizard man as he held out his hand for Taki to grab. Taki was inches away from touching it but then she stopped. "No. Our son needs me. He cannot fight this battle alone!" said Taki as she withdrew her hand. "Very well." Said Lizard man plainly. Then the dream ended.

Taki awoke on the grass. She shook her head. Then saw fire from a distance she ran to it, she saw Celric standing there with a look of horror on his face. "They killed the elder and destroyed the hut of history!" yelled Celric. "We have to stop them! We have to kill those bastards!" yelled Celric. Taki looked at the burnt corpse of the Elder. "There coming and we have no real defense you must go son and take your mate. This is the end for us." Exclaimed Taki. "No mother I shall stay and fight!" said cleric with authority. "With what army?" asked Taki now angry. Celric stepped back a bit. "I lost your father! I'm not going to lose you! What army Celric? What army?!" she yelled. "This army." Said a familiar voice.

Taki turned around to see Mitsurugi and Lamar with the Icelandic and Spanish army. "Let us fight this war and win!" yelled Mitsurugi. Taki nodded her head as she and cleric went to go get the army ready.

AN: So was it good, bad or just ugly? Tell me! I need to know! Review please!


	7. The armies prepare

The armies prepare

AN: Okay this is the next chapter were getting to the end here. Please review. O don't own SC.

Victor sat in an extremely comfortable chair looking out of an oversized window he saw fields and mountains. He smirked to himself. The battle would be fought here he would win and crush the Lizard people forever! He did not know that Taki and Lizard man had mated. He chuckled to himself and leaned back to take a sip of rich tea. He sat up and then called for his assistant to gather his pistol.

Taki stood up to see Mitsurugi in full amour smiling. "Are you ready Taki?" "Yes Mitsurugi I am ready." Said Taki as she looked at the armies that were ready to defend the Lizard people. "Taki I must tell you something." Said Mitsurugi. Taki straightened herself out to listen. "Taki I have loved you I want to be with you, I know that Lizard man was your love but now that's he's dead I'd like to be yours." Said Mitsurugi standing tall awaiting her answer. Taki looked Mitsurugi in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Mitsurugi I do not love you. You are the greatest friend a person can have I don't even deserve you. But I'm sorry I do not love you that way." Said Taki now looking down at the ground. Mitsurugi looked at the ground and Lamar tried to act as if he was not listening. Mitsurugi couldn't help but let one tear escape his eyes. He then grabbed his sword and raised it in the air. "Men of army all who are able to fight! We need you know to prepare to fight this modern army. They will show no mercy to you! Take no prisoners fight to the death! We have destiny on our side today!" yelled Mitsurugi yelling as loud as he could. Maybe so everyone could hear him or so he couldn't hear himself.

Lamar stood up and looked at his Vikings. "I cannot say that we will win this battle they outnumber us and has strange weapons that have mastered gun powder. Our personal fate rests in the heavens. To victory!" yelled Lamar. The Vikings raised their swords and axes high in the air.

A lizard messenger came running to the group. "Taki! Mitsurugi!" yelled the messenger. "The army is at our village's outskirts." Said the messenger out of breath. "Make sure everyone is at a safe distance from the battle. I want no civilian casualties. They will not spare women and children so make sure to make it clear that this is for survival not land." Said Mitsurugi. The messenger bowed quickly and ran off again. Taki and the other men readied their weapons. The armies then marched to meet on the meadow. The tow armies stared each other down. Taki then walked out to the middle she was met by Victor.

"Do you wish to surrender Taki?" asked Victor. "Why does it matter? You will destroy every one of us. "Yes but I shall spare you, Mitsurugi and the other humans. They are worthy of life!" said Victor plainly. Taki swallowed hard. "I will kill you Victor with my own sword. You shall die for what you did to my husband!" spat Taki angrily. "Very well Taki prepare to meet your doom!" Victor then stepped back into the ranks of his army Taki also did so. "Charge!" yelled Mitsurugi as the armies ran into each other and began the battle...

AN: Another short chapter I know but oh well. Read and review!


	8. Astroph

Astroph

AN: That's' right this chapter features the Astroph. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Read and review. I do not own SC.

The battles began bloodily many fell in the first five minutes but the attack went on. The Lizard people fought valiantly because they were not fighting for land, power, money, or even glory just so they could exist. Mitsurugi led the attack in the first five minutes he had already killed twelve men. Lamar seven Taki ten and Celric five.

Victor stood up high on a cliff overseeing the battle. "Why hasn't anyone killed Taki or Celric yet?" asked Victor nervously. "Be patient sir." Said a soldier. "No. I cannot wait much longer I want this battle to be over before the Lizards make it up this hill. Send out Astroph!" said Victor, the soldier nodded.

Celric was on the field of battle he had just killed another soldier. "That's six mother!" yelled Celric. "Great! Keep up the good work." Yelled Taki as she slit another soldier's throat. Then suddenly a blood-chocked scream was heard almost the entire Lizard army turned to see Astroph snapping the necks of Lizard soldiers. "It's Astroph." Whispered Mitsurugi in horror. Astroph stood about 200 yards away waving his battle-axe around like a whip. Then Astroph pulled out a giant artillery gun, which he lifted up and laid on his shoulders. "It will rain blood today!" chuckled Astroph as he fired the Artillery gun. The bullets caught hundreds of Lizard people. Dying almost all instantly. Mitsurugi yelled for everyone to charge. The armies began to charge swinging their swords like madmen. Finally Mitsurugi managed to get his horse under Astroph.

Mitsurugi sliced his sword up into the groin of Astroph. Astroph cried out in pain dropping the artillery gun. He squirmed around in agony. "Mitsurugi! Have mercy on me! I was forced to work for Victor! He made me his slave with weapons I had never seen before. Please you have to believe me, I was only doing my duties as a servant!" yelled Astroph as he rolled around back and forth shaking uncontrollably. Mitsurugi then drove his sword into Astroph's forehead ending the monster's misery. Suddenly Mitsurugi felt a warm sensation he quickly turned around to see men with strange poles that could shoot out fire, and they were coming right towards him!

Suddenly Lamar burst out towards the flame men. He raised his axe high and cursed in Icelandic. Then he chopped off one flame man's head then he did a twirl to slice another in half. Mitsurugi stared dumfounded. "So I guess you are rightfully ruler of the Vikings." Complimented Mitsurugi. "I'd like to think so." Smiled Lamar.

On top of a hill Victor watched worriedly. "Where did all these armies come from? This wasn't supposed to happen!" yelled Victor as he turned around to see Celric and Taki walking towards him. "Taki. What a pleasure. You know I'm always confused on why such a beautiful woman would marry a disgusting creature like that! You could have anyone!" Spat Victor. Taki just swallowed hard and readied her kunai. "Do you remember me?" asked the officer he stepped in front of Victor to protect him. "Y-You! You're the one who tortured me while I was in jail!" stuttered Taki now shaking. The officer quickly pulled out his long sword and prepared to slice at Taki. However Celric got in front of Taki and blocked with his short sword. "Go mother!" yelled Celric. Taki lunged at Victor. Victor cleverly moved out of the way. Taki was starting to fall off the hill. The Taki grabbed Victor's coat and pulled him down with her. The two rolled down the hill and came down hard at the bottom.

Celric was still battling the officer however. The officer was fast and well trained and Celric had never received training on how to combat one with a long sword. Celric continued to block vertically to keep the sword from piercing him. Suddenly the officer kicked Celric in the chest. Celric fell back and dropped his sword. The officer aimed to slice Celric in half. Celric knew how to get out of this one. Cleric rolled up into a ball and rolled away from the sword, as he got out of the ball he jumped up and kicked the officer in the face. The officer fell down. Then Celric picked up his short sword and chopped off the officer's head. "Mother I have avenged you." Whispered Celric as he went off to help fight the remaining army.

Meanwhile Taki was having trouble getting up the roll on the hill she had hurt her chest and was grabbing it in pain. Victor laughed. "That's what you get for having such a seductive body that even Paul couldn't resist!" Taki glared at Victor and prepared to attack suddenly she felt as if fire had come into her stomach. She looked down to see a small hole in her stomach with a piece of metal in it. "It's called a bullet Taki." chuckled Victor who held up a pistol. Taki had been shot she stumbled back Victor shot her again in the leg. Taki fell down on the ground Victor walked over to Taki and placed the gun to her head. "Say hello to Paul for me." Crackled Victor. "His name is...Lizardman!" yelled Taki in rage as she managed to get up obviously catching victor by surprise she pulled out her Kunai and sliced off Victor's right arm, the one with the pistol. Then Taki stabbed Victor in the chest. Victor fell onto the ground in pain.

"T-Taki. Finish me off you have avenged your husband. I have failed. What more do you want?" asked Victor in agony. "I want you to suffer as I did." Said Taki coldly as she cut off Victor's left arm. Then she; sliced off his right and left leg and then castrated him. Taki smiled and walked off. Victor screamed in pain. "You can't do this to me! The pain! I can't stand it! I don't deserve this! No! Please finish me!" yelled Victor in his last attempts for mercy as Taki walked away.

The battle had been one the Lizard people had beat the modern army. But there was a problem the fact was there were barely an Lizard people left, most had died in battle. Celric and Mitsurugi ran up to Taki. Taki stood there satified. Taki then fell on the ground dying. Celric rushed over to her aid.

Mitsurugi watched from a distance. "Mother! Mother! Don't die!" cried Celric as he held his dying mother. Taki with watery eyes looked into Celric's eyes. "Son, It's time I leave you. I have served my purpose." Said Taki on the verge of crying. Celric reached into his waist sack. "Mother wait! This potion from the elder it can heal you. Take it!" pleaded Celric.

"Son it would be cruel to keep me alive when I'm so far away from your father." Whispered Taki. Then Taki seemed to stare out in space. "I see your father he's calling me. I must go." Explained Taki. "Mother no! Please don't leave me!" cried Celric as tears rolled down his face. "You are my greatest find, your are my dandelion...I love you. Yes, how I love you Celric. My baby boy." Sang Taki as she closed her eyes and life left her. Celric cried and cried. Mitsurugi let a few tears escape as well.

The next day the entire village buried Taki's body into a grave. They sang funeral songs in the Lizard dialect. Lamar and Mitsurugi helped Celric bury Taki. They put the grave at the front of the graveyard right next to Lizardman's. After the funeral was over Lamar approached Celric. "Your mother was a great woman. I am honored to have met her." Said Lamar. "I wish I could have." Said cleric sadly. Lamar understanding left with his Vikings.

Mitsurugi then walked up to cleric. "I too must go Celric. Thought he emperor of Japan is angry at me it won't be too long before he wants me back." Explained Mitsurugi. "Why don't you come with me?" offered Mitsurugi. Celric looked around at the Lizard people. "I cannot leave my home and my family. My wife and I are about to mate and I would like if my child grew up its original culture. Mitsurugi smiled, bowed and left. Celric spent some time in meditation at his mother's gravesite. Then cleric spent an equal amount of time at his father's.

Ten years later...

Celric revisited his parent's gravesite and began to talk. "Mom and Dad. My child barely has anything like me. He has no scales but we see he has webbed feet. The Lizard people are dying slowly but surely. I don't think we'll be around for much longer. I know destiny has it we will rise again. It seems strange to me. I just want you to know that I love both of you. However my son has no interests in Lizard women. I believe that a Lizard and a human will never mate again. He plans to leave in six years to England. So I just wanted you to know that I will visit again next week." As Celric said that he looked up to see the entire gravesite covered in a sea of dandelions. Then he say two dandelions entangled together right between Taki's and Lizardman's gravesite. Then a familiar song played in his head. "_You are my greatest find, you are my dandelion. I love you. Oh yes, how I love you. Celric my sweet baby boy."_ With that cleric smiled and left the gravesite, to go home and eat dinner.

THE END

AN: What did you think? It's finally finished! Review! Review!


End file.
